Daddy
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: He still found a way to break her trust, and he broke it in the worst way possible. Because not only did he ruin her for any other man and any other chance of happiness, he took her innocence and spirit as well. DARK. NOT FOR TRORY LOVERS. 3-27-05
1. Prologue

Title: Daddy

Genre: Angst; Drama; Tragedy . . . the list could go on.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino

Summary: He still found a way to break her trust, and he broke it in the worst way possible. Because not only did he ruin her for any other man and any other chance of happiness, he took her innocence and spirit as well. DARK. Not for Trory lovers. Also to be forewarned this is going to be long as hell.

Prologue: Introductions

I was the product of rape. I really shouldn't be here and there was a small possibility that I wasn't. Because, you see, my mother and grandmother didn't see eye to eye on the subject of me, and wether or not I should come into the world the way I was conceived. And because of that couple of month long fight, my mother was pressured into marrying my father.

Now the history between my mother and father was a strange one to begin with. It started of rocky as most relationships do, due to my fathers socialite background. But after their hatred and spiteful period they became the best of friends. And once he gained her trust it was the hardest thing to break in their relationship. Their entire time, up until the point of me, was built on trust to create equality and stability in life and business.

But no matter how much faith she had in him he still found a way to break her and her trust in him, and he broke it in the worst way possible. Because not only did he ruin her for other men, but he stole her innocence and broke her spirit. The once vibrant woman lost her shine, her once bright and open blue eyes, now guarded and dull. It's a shame how much of what made her, her disappeared after the wedding and my birth. And it's a shame that I've only seen her eyes sparkle with happiness two times, and the last time was ten years ago . . .

Now here I am a 24-year-old widowed mother of one, and college student, who now has two siblings to take care of. And though I promised to protect them from that man and the going ons in that house, I failed them, not only them, my grandmother and my mother. But most of all I feel as though it should have been me instead of her. My sweet and innocent sister, my sweet and innocent Lei had to see something no one, no less a child should have had to see: our mother being defiled by our father on the living room floor, then shot at repeatedly. And she was forced to watch from underneath the dinning room table. The bastard spilt her blood all over the living room then shot himself. Kris was the one who found her hugging our mother covered in her blood, crying her heart out.

Now as I watch they lower her body into the ground I find my heart freezing over with bitterness. I am bitter because she was so close to being free, and I am bitter because the one who ruined her life before she had a chance to actually enjoy it. I mourn for her when I am alone, thought a tear is never shed for him. He doesn't deserve my tears and her didn't deserve my mother's love yet she gave it to him unconditionally.

As they cover her casket with dirt, I want to give up. I want to crawl myself into my bed and wither away, but I have too many people counting on me. And I refuse to leave my son alone, and I refuse Lei to become jaded and tainted by the pressures of that society. She will not become like Kris and I if it's the last thing that I do. Beside, no matter how much I want to give up, my pride won't allow me to, For the blood of the DuGrey's and the Gilmore's run through my veins; all of our veins. We'll be all right, we have to be, beside I wont let us be anything other than alright beside we are not alone, and this is her story.


	2. How It All Begins

Title: Daddy

Chapter Summary: Rory's Finds out she's pregnant and tells of what happened that fateful night.

Disclaimer: In the prologue . . .

A/N: Warning it has some reference to rape but not enough to be considered NC-17, but if anyone has a problem I can be emailed to be asked to tone it down.

; text - Means scene change and/or flashback.

Chapter 1: How it all begins.

Rory whimpered into Tristan's mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She didn't want what he was doing. She wasn't ready for sex but she couldn't get him off of her.

"Tristan please, I'm not ready for this. It's too much." She cried into his mouth a few tears made trails down her cheeks. What happened to her sweet Tristan, the one who wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her.

"Rory, you know I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I just want to show you my love. Let me show you my love." Tristan's mouth covered hers one last time, before pushing into her, to muffle her cries of pain.

Rory awoke at the remembered pain. Looking over at the clock on the bed side table, It was four in the morning and she had five hours before her first class. Thank goodness she was in her last semester for journalism and English. Getting up slowly, to alleviate the pain of being penetrated too soon and too often that night, she walked over to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Rory sank to the floor to cry with the water beating on her head. Was this how she was supposed to live? With a man dominating over her until he got bored and left. There was no use crying over spilt milk it's not like you could change the past. Sighing she got up and began to cleanse her self. She needed to get out of that apartment as soon as possible.

Dressing in her spare clothing at his apartment, She hurriedly got her things together, placed a note on her pillow and left. She needed to leave Yale for a couple of days. Fishing her cell phone out of her purse, she called Paris's Cell.

"This best be important Gilmore, or you're dead."

"I'm leaving Yale for a while. I need some time to think, and get away. If Tristan asks, tell him to call me on my cell phone. Can you please take notes for me? When I get to where I'm going, cause I'm not going home, I will tell you where to send them, if any of the professors ask, tell them I'm dealing with a death in the family." And with that she hung up.

Going to her car she pulled out of his parking lot and headed for the highway. She thought back to that night it had been five weeks ago. Pulling out her pack of cigarettes she turned on the first classic rock station she could find, she needed to calm her nerves before she did anything.

Pulling into a diner, She pulled in for a cup of coffee. Ordering her coffee, she went to the bathroom to assess the damage. Her face was fine with the exception of the bite mark on her lip. Looking at her neck she noticed slight bruises and bite marks that could pass for hickeys. Rolling her eyes she pulled her concealer and loose powder out. It was going to be a long week. If she only knew how right that prediction was. As she went back to her seat Rory thought back to what caused her to be where she was now.

Flashback five Weeks

Rory could feel him pin her to his bed. His weight pressing down on her was making it hard for her to breathe. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Her voice sounded foreign to her. Since when did she sound so small and weak? Her Struggling just seemed to drive him on more. Why wasn't he listening to her pleas? Another plea was lost in her throat when he pushed himself into her.

Tristan groaned as her pushed into her dry passage. He didn't think about the pain she was probably experiencing, just of how much pleasure he was getting from her tightness.

Her mind went blank, and she withdrew into her self. It was too much for the moment. The pain and degradation, she was feeling made her feel as though her entire world was turning upside down. What happened to the man she thought she knew? Sighing when it was over and done with and his heavy form moved from on top of her. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball. Tears silently making their way down her cheeks. The only thought going through her mind was the thought: _What just happened here?_

Flashback End

Rory was taken out of her daze when a soft hand touched her on her shoulder. Jumping slightly, she turned to the waitress.

"Ma'am would you like some more coffee?"

"Yea but make it to go."

Patiently waiting for her coffee to go she pulled out her cell phone to call her father. She needed a place to crash away from everything that was causing her stress do something simpler. And no sooner did she get off the phone with him and pulled out her wallet did her waitress come back with her coffee.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day she paid and went out to her car.

Rory looked at her watch then at the box. When did her life become so complicated, and why didn't she leave him after that night. It wasn't like it was nothing, he forced himself on her and now she had to carry on the consequences, that is if this test was false, so far out of the three she took she has had one each negative, and positive results. This last test was the one to end all tests and if this one was positive she was going to the doctor.

_"Positive." _Her heart stopped. It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible she knew he hadn't used protection that horrid night but then again he never did. Banging her head against the door, she wanted to slap her self for being so stupid. She was too young to be having a kid. She was only 23

for goodness sake, but then again her mother did a hell of a lot earlier than 23.

Sighing for the ten millionth time that hour, she got off the floor and cleaned up her mess, taking all incriminating evidence to her room to toss into her bag. Crawling into her bed, she laid down on her side curled up close to her little sister, who crawled into her room sometime in the middle of the night, her soft tears falling on her pillow.

Wiping her continually falling tears, she got up and started to pack her clothing. She was running for the second time that week. After everything came out in the open she wasn't going to be able to run for a while, but then again, she wasn't really running just stalling for a short period of time. Jotting down a short note and leaving one of the positive tests behind she left. It was time she went to see the one that was going to have the biggest say in what was going on at the moment. She threw her bag into the back of her car and headed for StarsHollow.


	3. The Revelation Part 1

A/N: Disclaimer's in the first chapter.

Chapter 2: Revelations Part one

Rory drove past the sign of her hometown. It was well into the morning and the town inhabitants were doing their usual daily chores and projects. Looking around it was like stepping into the past. Here she was running away from the high society of college and running to a little town with a constantly growing but newly found out secret. It was like she was here mother all over again, The Only difference being the level of education and the method of procreation.

Pulling up to her childhood home she parked her car and turned it off. She looked at the home that went through thousands of repairs and fights that were over both the serious and nonsensical. Opening her car door, she stepped out of her vehicle. Sighing she closed her door and walked toward the door. She could see one of the town snoops watching as she walked up the steps and into the house. She wasn't due back until next week yet here she was on a hump day walking up to her home.

Pulling out her keys she unlocked the door and headed for her room. She could see Luke in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the family. She had a strange feeling in her chest as she watched him work. It was as if she was yearning for what she saw in front of her. A loving husband cooking for her and their children, whistling a song that she knew was his favorite, and doing these things with love and caring in his eyes. Hanging her keys on the key ring she walked in through the other door that led to her room and closed both, Before lying down and taking a nap.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

Luke softly opened the door to her room. He saw her pull up and heard her come in. When noticed that she hadn't come in to talk to him, so he figured something was wrong and left her alone.

He could see the tears that were steadily falling down her cheeks. He set the cup off coffee down next to her and wiped a couple of tears away. She needed her mother more than she wanted to admit, and she was fighting it all the more. Pulling up her comforter up over her shoulders, he quietly left her room and closed both doors.

Walking quietly up the stairs to not disturb her, He went to Warn Lorelei and Jake.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

Lorelei walked down to her daughter's room after calling in to say that she had a family emergency. She could tell Rory was up but just refusing to get up. Crawling into bed behind her daughter she wrapped her arms around her daughter. With just the touch of her hand, Rory went into another fit of tears. Tightening her arms around her daughter she just let her cry into her shirt.

Luke looked on from his spot at her door. This was something big for her to cry so hard and so much.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

Rory stared into her cup of decaffeinated coffee. She might as well start getting used to taste since it was going to be eight long months ahead of her. She had got off of the phone with her gynecologist for an appointment. She knew she was going to have to tell her mother the truth sooner or later but later seemed like the best thing. She was a college senior about to have a kid, and that scared her more than having to give up on her dreams.

"Rory honey are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she could see her mother out of the corner of her eye and for all that was sacred to her she couldn't bring herself to look into her mother's eyes. Eyes that were so similar to hers yet so different in general.

"I'm pregnant. That's all. It's Tristan and he doesn't know it and he's not going to know until I feel like telling him. I have an appointment for tomorrow so don't worry." Her voice sounded hollow and slightly pained. She saw Dean walk past with Lindsay and their son. _That could have been me. That could have been Dean's and mine child._ Why were the fates so cruel to her? Did she really deserve all that was happening to her?

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

Rory stared at her mother in disbelief. She knew her mother would oppose of her having the child after she learned the truth of its origin. But she never thought that she would tell her to get rid of it. She could hear her conscious tell her it would be better but she knew she wouldn't have the guts to.

"No." Her answer was automatic. She could kill something that innocent even if she wanted to.

"Why not. Rory you were an unwilling participant in the conception of that child you carry. Do you really want to be reminded of what shouldn't have been?"

"If that's the case if you had the ability to go back in time and erase me, you would. I wasn't supposed to be. But I guess I represent every thing you had to give up."

"No, I wouldn't. Rory you are a spot of joy in my life. I just don't want you to regret something you could have avoided." Lorelei said, her patience wearing thin.

"Don't worry, but this child won't be a spot of regret in my life. Like I was and don't worry I won't force you to spend time with something that is a reminder of everything you wanted me to be, but took me away from your dreams for me. "

Rory turned away from her mother and packed her clothing. She had been gone three weeks, and it was time she stopped hiding from her life at Yale. Looking at her childhood home one last time she left the only world she ever known and stepped out into a world of deceit and broken dreams for that was what her world was about to become.

A/N2: If this chapter seems a little boring. I'm sorry but, I slightly lost my, oomph to write the chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will be better. Seeing how I'm sick and hopped up on hot todies and theraflu it will be _a lot_ better.

Laterz.


	4. Revelation Part Duex

A/N: Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Chapter 3: The revelation part deux

"No." Rory whispered to her reflection in the mirror. As she tried to zip up the third dress in the last ten minutes. "Damn, damn, damn!" she didn't feel like going out to buy a whole new dress. Sighing she decided on pants and her loose shirt. Ever since she moved in with Tristan, two months ago, it seemed like little by little her life was no longer hers.

"Rory would you hurry the hell up. You know how much I hate going back to Hartford." Tristan yelled from the living room. Rory walked into the living room a couple of minutes later with her head down.

"I thought I told you to wear the dress that I like so much. Go change into the dress." His eyes flashing with annoyance.

"I can't. It fits too tight across my stomach. I gaining weight again. That's all. So I put this on instead. Is that okay with you?" Rory asked, her voice timid and hollow.

"No it is not okay, after tonight you are going on a diet. Now lets go." His tone held no pity or room for argument.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

Tristan pulled up to the Gilmore manor. The entire time they spent driving there, Rory listened to him berate her and destroy what little self-respect she had left.

"Come on here I swear you're the slowest person in the world." Tristan's insults were wearing down on her patience and a spark of the old Rory was back.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and get off my case I don't feel well as it is and you are trying my nerve. Now suck it up and be a man." she walked on towards the front door, but a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. The look on his face spoke of trouble for her later on, but she decided to break the news to Tristan and her family, her father was going to be there along with Georgia.

Wincing she waited for the hit that never came. He just gave her a look of satisfaction over the power he held over her. Walking up to the front door Tristan's hold on her arm never slackened. Ringing the doorbell he hastily let her arm go and grabbed her hand.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

Rory stared at the food that was set in front of her. It looked absolutely disgusting, what ever it was she wasn't going to eat it. She had no qualms about the salad but the soup and everything else made her want to throw up. Swallowing down some water instead of the wine placed in front of her, she took a couple of deep breaths to settle her stomach.

"Rory honey, are you okay? your looking a little green." she could hear her grandmother asking her. She was about to reply when she ran to the closest bathroom.

Lorelei ran after her daughter and walked into the bathroom with her to hold her hair.

"Rory, sweets, your going to have to do something soon, before it's too late. I know you think you love him but he would have listened to you when you told him to stop." Lorelei's voice soft and pacifying.

"Mom we are not going over this in this bathroom, in this house of all places. We will talk about this later besides Tristan doesn't even know. All he thinks is that I'm getting a little fat, that's all. Besides I'm telling grandma and grandpa today." and with that she walked out of the door.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

"Rory how long have known, how long have you been keeping this a secret from us, from Tristan? Is it even Tristan's? And why did you wait three months to tell anyone?"

Rory's eyes gleamed with anger at the accusation that she slept around. The tears that gleamed in her eyes were enough to make Christopher cringe but her grandparents had never been at the receiving end of her anger.

"First of all I don't appreciate the accusation of me being a whore. Second of all I didn't think it was any ones business but my own, on the going ons of my body. Third of all I didn't plan on telling him ever because I wasn't about to ruin his life." _like he ruined mine._ The traitorous thought flashed across her mind. Turning away from the group that stared at her like she was an abomination.

"Rory marry me?" Tristan asked her, but the question came out more like a demand.

Rory turned and looked at Tristan. His eyes glittered dangerously, telling her that if she said no, there would be hell to pay and that unborn child would be the price to pay. The veiled fear in her eyes was easily seen by her father and mother. But was misinterpreted by only her father.

Rory could only nod yes for she feared her voice would say no. and as she nodded her head she couldn't help but feel like she was signing her life away to the devil. The only difference was the devil has blonde hair and blue eyes and went by the surname Dugrey.

A/N2: I feel as though my writing still isn't up to par under this television show. Maybe I ought to rewrite it. Tell me what you think.

Phallophobia

A/N3: I was recently asked as to why I would write a story like this one. I feel that there needs to be at least one different type of Trory, where he isn't the perfect/near perfect guy that has no personality issues. I am sorry if this upsets you but, I do have a story where he is one. And I would suggest you read that one. But I thank you for your review. And I will be happy to answer any other questions you or anyone else may have.

Phallophobia


	5. Lorelai Trista DuGrey Cliche I know

Disclaimer in first chapters.

A/N: Might be a brutal chapter due to some of the events. Forgive me. It seems my muse of inspiration is leading me to dark.

Chapter 5: Lorelei Trista DuGrey

Rory stared at her beach ball of a stomach. It seemed like the little girl in her stomach was the only thing keeping her from Tristan's brutality. Rubbing her stomach she laid in the bed she and her husband slept in, Waiting for him to come home to complain about her.

Lying on her side, she stared at the email her editor sent her. It was hard to still be a reporter and seven ½ months pregnant on bed rest. So she was on a hiatus so to speak until she was able go back and do the job she loved. Feeling like a petulant child, she grumbled about asshole-ish husbands, only to flinch when the reason for her being on bed rest came to the front of her memories.

Flashback

"I am sick and tired of all your shit all over the office how the hell am I supposed to run my firm with your shit, hogging up the place. God if I knew you were going to be this damn junky I wouldn't have married you. Hell I can make a mess on my own." Tristan yelled at her six mos. pregnant form. "My god you are worthless." And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I am so sorry that I am such a fat messy pig. But hey it's your fault we're in this mess in the first place. So deal with it. My god go have an affair, go produce a bastard while you're at it. Just get out of my face. I haven't been feeling well as it is and you are pushing your goddamn luck. I'm thinking about going on a hiatus if it will make you so happy. Just get the hell away from me. Your cologne makes me sick, just looking at you makes my skin craw . . . "

Her body was thrown off balance by the force of his slap. A sharp pain in her head and her stomach told her that she hit both her head and stomach. Trying to fight the darkness that was clouding her vision, she vaguely registered a sharp pain in her lower stomach, Before she let the darkness consume her.

Flashback End

She woke up a couple of hours later in the hospital. They had to stop her premature labor and fix her head. It was sickening how money could keep doctors and nurses tight lipped. A couple of weeks later and she's on bed rest.

Her stitches had long been removed but every once in a while her head would throb where her scars were.

Finally being sick enough of sitting in a bed she got up, showered and got into actual clothing that she could walk outside the house in. Walking toward the nursery to look at it and made sure it looked like she wanted it.

Walking around the room that was to be his child as he so eloquently put it, she smiled at the little bears and animals that littered the shelves and crib. She sat down in the rocking chair rocking and humming a soft song that she felt mirrored her.

Finally not being able to stand sitting in that room for any longer she walked to the door and left the room her eyes remaining on the soft teddy bear from her child hood as the room became lost to her vision. Placing her forehead on the door, her husband's cold, chilling voice startled her out of her reverie.

"And what do you think you're doing up and walking around. You are on strict orders by the doctors to be on bed rest." Tristan said, his voice cold and snide.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to be if you would stop being an asshole for a second." Almost as soon as the words were spoken, she wished she could have taken them back. _I'm really asking for it some times._

"Yea well this asshole provides for you and makes it to where you can sit on your ass all day long without a care in the world, this asshole, gives you everything you want so this asshole can do whatever he wants to."

Rory took small steps away from her husband as he ranted about everything he did for her. Fully wishing she had never seen him at Yale, and fully wishing she had stayed in bed.

He was a completely other person when they were in bed going to sleep. He would gently touch her stomach and feel the little life inside of her move around in its sleep. His hand was so warm on her stretched skin. But when he hit her, those same warm gentle hands burned like fire. When those hands connect with her back and chest burning sensation was enough to wish for an instant death.

Suddenly she vaguely could hear herself screaming something. A resounding slap could be heard, but mainly it echoed in her head as she felt her self being thrown off kilter, and she felt the bruising sensation of tumbling down the stairs. She could hear her husband yelling but she didn't even look at him, she stared at the white lights of the chandelier. She looked up at that chandelier and wondered why something so beautiful was in a place as dark and ugly as this. Then all she saw was black

God she was in pain. Complete and utter pain. She couldn't escape from it if she wanted to. Hell she could barely breathe or open her eyes.

"Hey there little one. I need you to pull through so your mom can pull through. She's a strong girl and I need you to be one two, she's given up on a lot of her dreams so that you can have a father in your life. So please don't make her suffering be in vain. Please pull through,"

Rory listened to her mother's soliloquy with guilt. Opening her eyes, she looked around her room for her mother.

"Mommy." Her voice was scratchy and soft.

"Rory, thank gods you're awake. I thought you were going to die, I thought I was going to lose my oldest friend. Please don't ever do that again."

"Do what again?" now she was utterly confused. What did she do?

"Piss him off enough to do this much damage. Your daughter almost died because of it. They had to do a caesarean to save her but she's barely alive."

Rory forced her batter and bruised body into a sitting position and motioned for her mother to bring the baby over to her. The tiny body in the case was so feeble and delicate looking. Her white blond hair was fuzzy on her head. Rory placed her warm hand on her tiny body. Her entire hand covered the baby's back and half of her behind. Gently rubbing her soft skin she wished she had stayed in bed that day. Speaking of days...

"What day is today?" she asked her mother dreading the answer.

"The twenty third."

"Shit, my article was due on the twentieth. Looks like I lost my job. Oh well I'm sure HE will be happy."

She slowly laid herself down moving too much took to much out of her and she wanted to go back to sleep even if only to escape her life for right now.

"So what did he name her?" Rory asked her mother of a couple of minuets of silence.

"Lorelei Trista DuGrey"

"Conceited bastard" and with that she slowly drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I thought I had this chapter up already, which is why i haven't updated in a long time. Another chapter will follow this one.

Also there was a comment on the way Rory is acting. I've seen this with my own eyes with a friend, but when some people are in a long term relationship and their significant other has raped them they feel that they have to be with that person whether they want to or not. It alsohappens in a lot of abusive marriages.


	6. Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

A/N: Tristan is going to be slightly harsh in this chapter. So be wary. I know I said this last chapter and it could have been a hell of a lot more brutal than I wrote. So I'm really not kidding this chapter.

Started: 6/17/05

Finished: 7/23/05 8:34 pm

Chapter 6: Daddy's girl

Trista was always a fighter. From the day she was born she fought for everything. She fought to stay alive after being born early, and she would fight with society to see her as an individual and not an heiress to a successful family business. But she was always daddy's little fighter.

The sun rose, shined, and set on her in Tristan's eyes, she was his first born and looked so much like her mother it scared him. If it wasn't for her jaw being shaped like his, she would be the splitting image of her mother. He spoiled her as much as he could, which was a lot since it seemed that her mother barely had any say in her daughter's life was to be like. And even though she had little say, Trista spent more time trying to make her mother happy than her father.

You see, though she was young, she wasn't ignorant to the way things were in their house hold.

Trista sat in the library in her mother's lap as she listened to her mother read her, her favorite story, Alice in Wonderland. Her mother wasn't feeling to well and by the look of the bruises on her arms her parents had gotten into another fight last night.

_No wonder nana stayed with me all last night. Mama was to hurt to move._

Drifting to sleep due to the gentle lull of her mother's voice she heard a door slam which was as common as a bruise on her mother's arm and a blood stain on the carpet.

Rory looked down to her daughter's still small form. It seemed like yesterday she had woken up in pain in a hospital room listening to the sounds of her mother telling her and her daughter to get well, but then again her mother did call to tell her to get better yesterday.

Staring at the golden brown hair of her daughter she sometimes wished he treated her as well as he treated their daughter. The acrid twinge of jealousy tore through her chest. Sighing she continued to rock her little girl, silently hoping she would be enough to soothe whatever anger that was about to be taken out on her. She Gently lifted her daughter and placed her on the couch in the room.

She walked over to the book on the table near the bookcase and put it back into its proper place. It wasn't above him to pick up the heaviest book in front of him and hurl it at her. Her last broken wrist was proof of that. Walking over to a chair that gave her a chance to look at her daughter as she slept, she wondered if her daughter understood what was going on with her and her father. She may have been five but she was far from innocent on the going ons in that house hold. Her nightmares were becoming more prominent and frequent.

Wiping a useless tear away from her face, she could feel him behind her. She could feel his anger as if it was a presence of it's own. So many times she wanted to run away from his home and live her life the way she was supposed to with her daughter. But after her first attempt she knew he would always find her.

She could feel herself flinch as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She knew it was going to upset him but at the moment she really didn't care. All she could see was her beautiful little girl in front of her, and wondered if she'd make her mother's mistake or her own. She could feel his hand tightening on her shoulder. Lowering her eyes, she waited to see what he was going to do. She learned a long time ago that when she acted without waiting could spurn whatever kindness he had in his soul.

"I told you to stop reading her to sleep. That's what fucks up her sleeping habits. Why do you think she's always up all night? God when you were in high school I could have sworn you were a hell of a lot smarter, I guess that was just a front you put on so you could fit in . . . "

His belittlement chipped away at whatever patience she had. She silently mused about the last time she felt like she did, it was funny how the one time she hits him back he ended up with a black eye that lasted for longer than normal. But then again the fact that she broke the bone on the side of his eye didn't help. And also the fact that he had to have surgery and was indisposed for a good month, didn't help much at all. But that one little victory caused him to come back with a passion, which explained the bruises from the night before.

A harsh cutting sensation across her cheek brought her out of her musings. She could feel herself being tossed onto the floor. Gently placing a hand on her cheek, she could feel the blood that was beginning to seep from it.

_Fucking bastard and his gosh damn love for sharp edged rings._ Staring up at the man she called her husband she couldn't mute the hatred in her eyes. Closing her eyes she waited for the next blow and wasn't surprised when it came in the form of a kick. Biting through her lip, she forced herself to swallow her scream of pain to spare Trista from waking up to the sights of her beating.

A sharp piercing scream broke through the fog of sleep for Trista. Opening her eyes, she focused on the design in front of her. The swirls of the print on the couch told her she was still in the library. She could Faintly hear a continuous sound of flesh being hit. Sitting up and looking around she couldn't find the source of the screams and the hits. Standing up she followed the sound to her father's desk.

She stopped in front of the desk. It had always scared her for the simple fact that it was the darkest and heaviest thing in the room. Staring at the ominous desk in front of her, she vaguely realized that she no longer heard any screams.

Rory couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream, but his hands were blocking her air passage. He's hit, kicked, and pushed her down a flight of stairs but he's never gone as far as to strangle her.

She could feel herself beginning to black out when she heard Tristan scream, and her daughter's arms around her neck crying. Forcing her self to sit up, she could hear her daughter whispering into her shoulder. She looked over to her husband to see him trying to stop his bleeding nose. Getting up she grabbed her daughter and ran into her room, thankful that she put a lock on the door.

Sitting in the rocking chair she rocked her daughter to try and calm her down. Was this the way her daughter was going to grow up? Watching her mother almost being killed by the man she called daddy?

Laying down in the bed with her daughter, she watched her daughter sleep and wondered how this would change her relationship with her father. If only she could look into the future, if only...

A/N: I will TRY to finish the next chapter, but with spanish 3, AP Eco, and 2 English classes i shall see what i can do.


	7. Trista'a Worst Night teaser

Disclaimer: In The first chapter.

Chapter 7: Trista's Worst Night

"I HATE YOU! I'VE HATED YOU SINCE I WAS FIVE!"

A resounding slap was heard throughout the first level of the house. The silence after the slap was deafening. It was almost as if time had stopped only in that house. Two sets of similarly toned blue eyes glared at one another. One set had a look of pure hatred while the other held remorse hidden behind anger.

"Go to your room, you will not be seeing your grandmother for a month. It seems you have picked up on some of her unruly habits." His voice gave no room for argument.

"I hate you and this house, I wish I was never born. You are nothing to me." Walking off she walked up to her room. A slam could be heard through out the house.

Rory looked off into space, her body was numb from the last fight she got into with Tristan. Ever since their, his, daughter hit him when he choked her four years ago he had become more brutal in his punishments for her.

Standing up in the middle of her husbands tirade, she walked into the kitchen to get ice and a towel to take up to Trista.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tristan asked in his usual annoyed voice.

Flinching at his tone she knew she was in trouble for the way Trista behaved later.

"I'm taking this up to our daughter or do you not remember hitting her because she looks so much like me?" She knew mouth was the cause of so much of her troubles, but she was to the point where the physical pain was the only thing she felt.

Looking in to the mirror, Trista was thankful that it was summertime. It was easier to hide a bruise by not going anywhere until the bruise healed. It wasn't the first time he slapped her for a comment here and there. Hell the first time was a year ago. She could remember it like it was yesterday...

A/N: a quick teaser for you guys until I find my inspiration, and get adjusted to my moving and changing schools in the middle of my senior year. I will have this chapter finished as soon as I can. But I make no guarantees that it will be in less than a month.


End file.
